


油灯前的抹大拉

by fufufuono



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuono/pseuds/fufufuono





	油灯前的抹大拉

他是一个很怪的人。

或许这样的描述太过于敷衍，二宫和也又补充了一段话。

昨晚，他给我看了他临摹的乔治拉图尔的《油灯前的抹大拉》。不，不完全是临摹。那个女人原本膝盖上的头骨改成了——男人下面那东西。

女友在电话那头笑得更欢了。

你老是喜欢妄想。之前你不是一直说他很好吗有时间就给你做饭来着。再说，他是个画家嘛，画家的脑子总是奇奇怪怪的。

画家的脑子总是奇奇怪怪的。

是啊。事情就是从画家开端。

合租的室友，那位画家大野智刚开始是个很好的人。他的品味高雅、为人并不圆滑，在一些生活琐事上也会热情地出手相助。

然而，二宫和也渐渐觉得毛骨悚然。

好像，当他身处于这间房屋的时候，永远有一双灼热的视线烙印在他脑后。无论他在干什么，无论他身处何地，好像，他永远无法逃出画家的视线。

那么，先去女友家住吧。

二宫和也操着这样的如意算盘，打通了女友的电话，却被残忍地告知分手。当问到原因的时候，对方只是轻描淡写地说道自己已经有了喜欢的人。

是谁？

是智君。

女友无所谓的说出了那个怪人的名字。

虽然刚开始我也不想背叛和也，可是智君比你优秀太多了不是吗？你一直向我吐槽智君的种种不是，可他听了以后只是觉得你很有意思。我早就想提出分手了，可是智君考虑到你，还是在一味地劝和……

女友说话的声音渐渐被钢琴声所淹没，极差的隔音使得隔壁的乐声在这个房间里飞扬。是李斯特的《爱之梦》。二宫和也索性心烦意乱地挂断电话，不去理会女友那漫长的抱怨。

喂，大野智和女友之间又是怎么回事呢？

二宫和也不清楚自己是什么时候坐在餐厅开始给自己灌酒。天花板在旋转，每一个琴键的声音都弹奏在他的血管之上，如水般的曲子缓缓带走他的神智。

你喝醉了。

一个炽热的手掌抚摸着二宫和也的脸颊，轻柔的声音不断回荡在他耳边。

你喝醉了你喝醉了你喝醉了你喝醉了……

温暖的呼吸喷洒在他的耳边，二宫和也闭上眼睛，彻底失去意识。

真可爱啊，和也。

再度醒来时，二宫和也的手脚已经被皮带结结实实地捆上，浑身赤裸地躺在画家的床上。他刚想叫喊，却立马意识到自己的嘴也已被厚厚的胶带封上，只能发出细微的呜呜声。

和也醒了啊。画家这样说着，依旧专注于自己的画上，没有回头看他一眼。

那幅画，临摹了安格尔《大宫女》。宫廷的背景下，一个男人赤裸地侧躺在画面下方，那张脸，那张熟悉不过的脸，便是二宫和也。

我有多少次看着你呢……大野智放下画笔，走到二宫和也的身边。他看着那双小鹿般带着惊恐的、湿漉漉的眼眸，不由得笑了起来。

他已经将猎物洗得干干净净，由里到外。现在，该是端起刀叉享用的时候了。

冰冷的手指侵入后方的甬道，几乎要被紧紧包裹着的热度所融化。二宫和也笨拙地扭动着腰部想要逃离，结果却胡乱地将其吞得更深。大野智灼人的视线令二宫和也感到羞愧和愤怒，他闭上眼睛想要转移视线，却被手指扩张带来的异物感生生拉回现实。

诡异的平静被突如其来的快感所打破，二宫和也僵持着的身体姿态因为前列腺的抚摸而快乐地颤动不已。被迫张开的双腿无法阻止快感的持续，二宫和也的下体也随着画家的动作而昂扬了起来。

只是用手你就这么开心了么。大野智垂下眼眸，用另一只空闲的手抚慰着二宫的下体。真是个，淫乱的男人。

手指的魔法将二宫和也送上高潮，白浊的精液像泉水一般从铃口涌出，濡湿了整个小腹。然而大野智没有停止他的动作，即便穴口已经变得易于进入，他依然微笑着持续进攻了快乐的一点。

更多。更多。理智被绝超的快感所摧毁，二宫和也不自觉抬起腰部，试图让手指进入更加甘甜的内部。浑浊不堪的气息充斥着整个房间，幼犬般的呻吟不断从二宫和也的喉咙内漏出。

又一次的高潮。

是时候该停下了？不，大野智并不是这么想的。

一次又一次，从后穴持续得到了非同一般的高潮。二宫和也逐渐从愉悦地呻吟转成了哭泣，他含糊地求饶，但大野智的手指依旧如此。

直到整个下体已然变得混乱不堪，二宫和也的眼睛失神地看着天花板上的痕迹，大野智才停下手上的动作，将手指从依依不舍地甬道内抽离。离开的一瞬间牵起了一道淫靡的丝线，二宫和也的身体轻轻一颤，胸膛随着呼吸上下起伏不止。

大野智忽然将二宫和也抱起，钳住他的双手将他放到镜子前。身体的力气被反复的高潮所卷走，二宫和也只能眼睁睁地看着自己的双腿被分开，画家跨下的巨物一寸一寸地碾入自己熟透滴水的甬道。

被贯穿并没有想象中的那般剧痛，比手指大上数倍的东西反而令他产生了一种饱胀的快意。他闭上眼睛，扭动着腰肢配合着那人的抽插，自暴自弃似的放任自己沉浸在欲海里。

像你这样的人，只配被男人操。

画家咬住他的耳朵，强行令二宫和也睁开眼睛。他粗暴地顶弄着，将他推得离镜子更近。

性交的热气将镜子变得朦胧。即便如此，二宫和也却依旧无法直面镜中的自己。绯红的身体，被大力揉搓而兴奋的胸部，充满指印的大腿，和沾满精液的下体。他扶着镜子，勉力接受着大野智在他体内的冲撞。一团火似乎要从他酸涩的小腹里燃烧起来，他呜咽着妄图让身后的人停下。

没有精液的下体射不出任何东西，然而快感却拼命挤压着他的感官。尿液最终从他的铃口滴滴答答地流了出来，而他后穴包裹着的东西仍然没有释放。

快点、再快点。

二宫呼着气，已然变得浑浊。

很乖，你是个乖孩子。

大野智微笑着揉了揉二宫和也那细滑的头发。

他跪在毛毯上，小心翼翼地舔吻着大野智跨下的东西。他的眼睛，那如同幼犬般的眼睛，充盈着泪水，却丝毫不敢懈怠。

舌头，手，喉咙。所有的一切都要调动起来。

乳首已经穿环，挂上了两个小小的铃铛。最开始时，二宫和也还会因为交合时铃铛的响动而羞愧不已，现在倒顺利变成了床间的情趣。

他抬起胸部用自己的乳首描绘着那东西上面每一根暴胀的筋络，他窥探着大野智的神情，旋即又换了种方式，努力用口模拟着交合的动作，吮吸刺激着大野智的下体。

从那天开始，二宫和也就被锁在了大野智的房间内，除了水和特殊的药剂，大野智没有让他吃到任何东西，以至于射进嘴里的精液都变得甘甜了起来。

会让他离开这里的，只要表现好的话。

趴到床上去。

大野智下达了命令，二宫和也立刻乖乖跪伏在床上，自觉地用手分开臀瓣，轻微扭动着腰，等待着大野智的进入。

原以为会是炽热的下体，结果充斥着整个肠道的却是一块巨大冰块。他颤栗着将自己的头埋进枕头，不敢去猜想自己后穴的遭遇。

啊，智君，你终于接电话了。

是那个聒噪的女友的声音。

欸？现在和智君视频吗？

二宫和也的身体顿时紧绷了起来，将寒冷的冰块推入到了更深的地方。四肢被大野智早有防备的捆住无法动弹，只有容易发出声音的嘴被蓄意留下。

智君你也真是，现在才肯理我。对了，你床上怎么好像有个人。

不是人哦，是我将要完成的一幅画。

大野智拿出早已准备好的工具箱，轻轻放在床上。

有机会的话，我会把他带给你看的。是那副《油灯前的抹大拉》。你应该听和也说过的。

一个巨大的肛塞被大野智握在手中，他微笑着将其举到二宫和也的眼前，果然听到了一声克制地悲鸣。他凑近二宫和也的耳朵说道：不要发出声音哦，她会听到的。

身下得床单几乎要被抓破，穴口扩张到了极限肛塞才终于完整的进去。眼泪濡湿了二宫和也整张脸颊，他咬着牙齿，不让自己发出任何声音。

刺骨的痛从尾椎一路向上升起，撞击着二宫和也的大脑，他咬了一口自己的舌头才使自己勉强清醒过来。女友在视频那头絮絮叨叨说的话如同海水般灌进他的脑子，二宫和也彻底失去了反抗的力气，任由大野智摆弄着他的后穴。

刺痛，二宫和也几近窒息。

你看过一个作品吗？大野智不知是对女友还是对二宫和也说着。

有个人，在花骨朵上面纹了一副画。直到那朵花彻底绽放的时候世人终于看到了全貌。

说完，大野智自嘲地笑了笑，挂断了视频。

他缓缓抽出肛塞，冰块已经随着时间的流逝而融化。发烫的性器进入二宫和也冰冷的甬道，迅速抽插起来。

昏暗的房间，交叠的躯体。二宫和也从痛苦里被性的快乐救赎，在情欲地驱使下摇曳。呻吟与低吼交织，长久的交战后，雪白的臀缝里白浊的精液缓慢下流，未能闭合的穴口在冰冷的空气中颤栗。

被撑开的穴口上，纹上了他的名字。

Satoshi


End file.
